


Betrayal

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's best friend is engaged to the man Jensen's been in love with for years. He's okay with this, really, until he finds out his feelings aren't at all one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> In case the summary doesn't give it away, infidelity is kind of a big theme in this one so if that's not your thing, you may want to steer clear. Also, the premise of this is blatantly stolen directly from the film _Something Borrowed_. Though I have many issues with that film, I still couldn't quite stop myself from making it into a J2 AU. I am hopeless, I realize. Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/48744.html) on 5/28/2011.

Jensen weaves and dodges his way through the crowd -- a crowd that appears to be made up entirely of obnoxiously happy hetero couples swaying to the reasonably decent cover of Semisonic’s “Closing Time” -- in search of his favorite redhead. He can't help singing along as he goes, but the words trail off when he fails to find Danneel in her usual spot at the front of the stage.

Ignoring the slightly irritated glances thrown his way, Jensen does another scan of the bar and, again, comes up empty.

Danneel is usually pretty difficult to miss. Despite her small stature, she never fails to attract attention. She doesn't linger in the back or really keep to herself at all, but is always right in the thick of things, enjoying herself with unabashed, contagious enthusiasm.

The fact that Jensen can't find her means she's either in the bathroom or not here. And, for some reason, Jensen has the sinking suspicion it's the latter.

Digging his cellphone out of his pocket, he maneuvers away from the stage and punches in Danneel's speed dial number. He bumps into yet another good-looking, twenty-something couple, and gives them a quick apologetic smile before managing to duck into a small alcove away from the fray.

It's quieter there, though not by much.

“Jensen! Baby!"

Covering one ear with the heel of his hand, Jensen shouts into his phone, “Where the hell are you?”

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry. Mel just got an opening and you _know_ I can’t turn that down."

Mel is Danni's favorite pedicurist. She is also, apparently, the favorite pedicurist of every single other woman in at least three counties as her schedule seems to be constantly full.

Jensen sighs.

"So you're not coming. Danni--"

"Look, stay. At least for a little while. I know I'm the one who talked you into going, but you can't deny you love that shit. Just call me if they play MMMBop. And don't worry, I gave Jared my ticket.”

Jensen's irritation is momentarily derailed by a spike of apprehension. “Jared?”

“Yeah, he should be there any minute.”

Jensen glances up then, scanning the crowd once more and, as if on cue, spots Danneel's fiance about twenty feet away. Per normal, he’s a good head taller than everyone else and he catches sight of Jensen nearly at the same time, their gazes locking in a stretched moment of awkwardness before Jensen says, “Yeah, he just-- I see him."

"Oh good! I know you two will have fun. I'll talk to you later, baby, okay?"

He doesn't even get in a goodbye before Danneel ends the connection and Jensen quickly pastes on a smile as he pockets his phone. Gives Jared a stilted nod. "Hi."

“Man, I _love_ this song,” Jared says, dimples flashing. “You want a drink?”

They each grab a stool near the back and sip bottles of Heineken as the band moves into Matchbox 20 and Counting Crows and Better Than Ezra. Despite the alcohol, Jensen feels a little on edge the whole time. He catches Jared watching him out the corner of his eye on more than one occasion and does what he can to ignore it even though he knows it's completely useless.

During “Champagne Supernova,” Jared’s knee bumps his and Jensen glances over to find Jared sitting a little closer. "So, uhm," he says, looking about as uncomfortable as Jensen feels. "Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Jensen feels himself go tense all over, but he does his best to play it cool. Just swallows his drink with a frown and shakes his head. “Hmm?”

"Come on, seriously," Jared says, clearly not falling for the act. He looks like he's trying for a smile, trying for some kind of even ground that Jensen honestly doesn't feel remotely capable of giving him. "You know you were--" Jared cuts himself off with a rough laugh, brings his bottle half way to his mouth and stops that, too. Finishes his thought with, "Jesus, I can't believe-- You were all I thought about for _months_ , you know that, right?"

And it takes all of Jensen’s self control to not outright laugh in Jared’s face. “What?"

Jared's tentative smile falters then, and his eyebrows draw inward. "I mean it, I was--"

"Closeted?"

It comes out a little louder than he’d intended and he watches Jared’s face flush an irritatingly adorable shade of red as he darts a glance around them. “Dude.”

“Come on, let's just put it out there,” Jensen says then, caring less and less about his volume. It’s not like the band isn’t all but drowning him out anyway. “Do I need to remind you that your dick was in my mouth 24 hours ago?”

“I’m not gay,” Jared insists, his voice more firm. “It’s just...”

“Please do not pull the ‘I’m-only-gay-for-you’ card on me.”

Jensen somehow resists the urge to roll his eyes as Jared winces and glances away. Instead, he finishes off his drink and slides off his stool. "Forget it, I need to go anyway. I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Jensen--"

"Tell Danni they didn't play any Hanson, would you? I'll call her tomorrow."

He's outside seconds later, the cool air a sudden relief, though the drizzling rain is kind of irritating. He pops the collar of his jacket and shoulders into it and he's suddenly smacked with the memory of three years before. Back to that one night, the night Danneel dropped in during his dinner with Jared and the two of them met for the first time and Jensen realized the crush he'd been harboring for months was completely and totally one-sided. It might not have hit so hard had he not managed to convince himself that Jared had been sending signals the whole time. And it might not have hit so hard if Jared hadn't been perfect in every way imaginable, if they didn't have so much in common, if they didn't get along so fucking well.

Jensen can still remember that night so clearly, can remember Jared running out to stop him about half a block away.

It'd been raining a little then too, a faint, depressing drizzle. Jensen had blinked against the mist and smiled, waved Jared back inside like it was no big deal.

 _"Seriously, it's cool. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway. Kravinski exam."_

 _"Yeah, but this was... It was supposed to be just you and me, you know? I kinda promised."_

He can remember Jared's smile in that moment, small and unsure. His hair was damp, the tips curling up and Jensen let himself take it in for a count of three full seconds, let himself imagine how it might feel to wake up next to _that_ every morning for the rest of his life.

Then he exhaled. And accepted reality.

It took only one more convincingly sincere reassurance on Jensen's part to get Jared to turn around and go back inside. Back to Danneel. Back to both the end and the start of everything.

And now...

He doesn't know what makes him turn around exactly, but he does and somehow he's completely unsurprised to see Jared only a few yards away and heading straight for him.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asks when Jared's close enough to hear him.

Jared blinks, cheeks already getting rosy in the cold, and he shakes his head. He looks confused.

And Jensen knows that's pure bullshit.

"Look, I shouldn't have said what I did last night," he says, erasing some of the distance between them with two steps. "I was drunk and I wasn't... whatever. I shouldn't've said it and I'm sorry, but _you're_ the one--"

Jared doesn't let him finish.

It's not like their first kiss, not like in the cab only the night before. For one, Jensen's mostly sober this time, his mind clear enough to catalog the way Jared's lips feel against his own, soft and insistent as they encourage him to open up. Clear enough to register the hitch in Jared's breath, the soft sound he makes when their tongues meet, the curl of his hand around Jensen's hip as he draws Jensen in closer.

It's overwhelming. Heady. This isn't just some drunken mistake they'll both regret and try to forget the next day.

This is so much worse.

But he can't stop. Not now. Not after years of trying to ignore this feeling, years of telling himself Jared could never feel the same, years of trying to convince himself he didn't even want it anymore.

A warm hand rests at the nape of his neck, tilts his face upward and Jensen goes with it, lets Jared in deeper, lets the ache and the want wash over him, consequences be damned.

When he finally pulls away, it's only to catch his breath, Jared's lips warm at the curve of his jaw as he blinks up at the sky. He feels unhinged, everything he's kept locked up for so long threatening to break free.

"Come home with me," he hears himself say and ignores the immediate pang of guilt that quickly follows.

Jared answers only with another kiss, one that mirrors Jensen's wild desperation, all teeth and tongue and wordless promise. And he knows suddenly, understands on a purely solid and fundamental level, that they are both well and truly fucked.

 **end.**


End file.
